Mercenaries
Note Mercenaries are NPCs for hire. When you hire or summon a mercenary it takes up a group slot and has a monetary fee. In order to hire a mercenary, you must own the Age of Discovery expansion. The mercenary will charge you an upkeep fee every 30 minutes, this amount is increased as you level up. Level 90 upkeep fee is per 30 minutes or on a respawn, after the mercenary is killed. Once you dismiss the mercenary you must also pay the upkeep fee to bring them back. To hire a mercenary the first time you will have to meet him/her/it at the locations listed below. When you want to hire a Merc keep in mind that some are ... * always at a default location * always at a default location, but need an item obtained in order to see them * spawning at several possible locations and times in a zone You can see your hired mercenaries in your persona window, but only 1 can be active at the time. Most of the merc are locked in the persona window, which means you have to meet he merc to summon him again. It is possible to unlock a merc which allows you to summon him/her/it anywhere in Norrath. Related changes/notes to merc * Mercenaries don't have any initial hiring fees * Mercenaries don't steal experience for kills * Mercenaries don't take a split of the coin in a group Changes with Kunark Ascending If you got the Expansion Kunark Ascending you can equip gear on your mercenary and you can train them. Mercenary Gear: * Mercenary Training: * Upkeep } |- |21 - 30 | |- |31 - 40 | |- |41 - 50 | |- |51 - 60 | |- |61 - 70 | |- |71 - 80 | |- |81 - 100 | |} Mechanics There are many mercenaries to chose from. Healers and the dirge have a chance of actually rezzing you! No need to guess, their icons show their archetype, and hailing them will tell you their class. Available types are Tanks, Healers, Melee DPS, Caster DPS, and Support mercenaries. You can manage your mercenary's appearance clothing via your persona window. Add any armor you want to your mercenary to display, but remember that they will get no additional benefit from it. It's akin to equipping a mannequin; the armor will remain with you. The suspend timer is 1 minute. If you suspend your mercenary, you'll have to wait 1 minute to use /resume to bring them back. When a mercenary dies, s/he becomes suspended. You can resume him/her from the mercenary window in your Persona window, or you can type /merc resume. Each time you resume your mercenary, you will pay the upkeep. If a mercenary loses too much confidence they will panic and suffer from a stat decrease. Avoid this by keeping aggro. Right clicking on a Ranger Mercenary will allow you to use the tracking skill. There are 3 additional options for mercs (compared to pets) *follow:the merc will follow that char in the group *assist:the merc will attack the target that char is attacking *protect:the merc will attack the target that attacked that char and it will heal/cure that char. Examples *a healer merc: follow the healer char in the group, assist "none" and protect the tank *dps merc: follow the dps, assist the dps, protect "none" *tank merc (with a solo char): follow, assist and protect the char. if you don't wanna take the first hit, send the merc in before you attack the target Mercenary Slash Commands */merc ranged */merc melee */mercname */merc attack */merc backoff */merc preserve_self */merc preserve_master */merc suspend */merc resume (unsuspends the mercenary) */cl_ignore_merc_chatter {true/false} * /togglemerc (Toggles the display of the Mercenary information and command UI window) Locations If you see one mercenary hanging around, there's likely more nearby. It is possible to sneak into other cities and hire their mercenaries. Once you have hired "foreign" mercenaries, they will appear also in your alignment's Mercenary Den. These semi-instances are located in Qeynos (Basement of Fish's Alehouse and Inn, Qeynos Harbor) and Freeport (Seafarer's Roost in East Freeport, ). Standard Mercenaries } |- |Freeport |Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Stamper Jeralf |Healer (Inquisitor) | |- |Freeport |Behind Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Bellut Shortsong |Support Bard (Dirge) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Sscire Slitherscale |Melee DPS (Assassin) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Dinaris Jounst |Melee DPS (Brigand) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Gaeri Tallspire |Caster DPS (Warlock) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Outside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Jennis Proudhilt |Tank (Paladin) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bildi Pieflinger |Support Bard (Troubadour) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kyren Darkcloud |Melee DPS (Swashbuckler) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bdorn Alehammer |Healer (Templar) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Firus Scorchtouch |Caster DPS (Wizard) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kell Silentfang |Melee DPS / Tank (Monk) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Bordis Glacierbane |Caster DPS (Conjuror) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Nevis Yewkus |Healer (Mystic) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Trundo Flitterfling |Ranged DPS (Ranger) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Keyrin Curetouch |Healer (Warden) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Denva Loogei |Tank (Berserker) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Blurt Grasplung |Healer (Defiler) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Gandol Deathwing |Caster DPS (Necromancer) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Vittia Direshadow |Tank (Shadowknight) | |} Ancient Mercenaries The Ancient Mercenaries have bonuses when used within Skyshrine. To hire an Ancient Mercenary, you must be able to go to Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur via the portal in Skyshrine at (10,000 Claws of Veeshan faction required). Note: In order to speak/hire them it requires you to have completed To Speak as a Dragon quest. In order to get the key that will unlock the mercenaries, you need to defeat Dozekar in the quest Revelations in the Temple. This is the final quest in a series that begins in Skyshrine: The City of Dracur. Speak to to begin the quest. After you kill Dozekar, turn in your quest to receive the key. Return to the starting zone in Skyshrine and use the portal to Skyshrine; The Forbidden City of Dracur (-29.59, -0.41, -7.17). In one of three zones there you will find and be able to unlock your mercenary. Ancient Mercenaries cost upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90). Elite Mercenaries Elite mercenaries are rare and more powerful. The elite mercenaries roam the world until hired, after which that mercenary will despawn for a while from the world, so there will be gaps between players being able to find them. Elite mercenaries are more expensive than normal mercenaries. They cost upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90-95). All their spells are mastered, and they do not return to start locations like the rest of the normal mercenaries when dismissed. The re-summon timer for elite mercenaries used to be 5 minutes, but this was changed to 1 minute with the December 17, 2013 patch. Reported locations for the various elite mercenaries below will be found on their individual pages. Special Mercenaries SOE Live Mercenaries Available as a /claim item only for those who attended SOE Live 2012. } |- | The City of Freeport | Dashenti Lasheris (Freeport) | Shadowknight | Vampire | |} Chains of Eternity Collectors Edition Mercenaries Available only for those who purchased the Chains of Eternity Collectors Edition. Mercenaries are per character. You can choose either the Templar or the Paladin Lujien (werewolf) in Freeport or Qeynos mercenary dens. They will both be available for you to hire on all your characters. The Collector's Edition mercenaries have significantly higher stats and confidence than the standard mercenaries (they can take a lot more of a challenge before they cower/debuff). The Collector's Edition mercenaries will cost the same to hire as the standard mercenaries. } |- | The City of Freeport | Krivix Honorclaw | Paladin | Lujien | |- | Qeynos Province District | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |- | The City of Freeport | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |} Chains of Eternity Mercenaries Hireable after you loot their respective (coins/contracts) from a heroic Chains of Eternity instance. } |- | Jarsath Wastes | Raghnagt the Gnawer | Brigand | Ashlok | in Wurmbone Cleft |- | Jarsath Wastes | Yadeht Fohctac | Warden | Yha-lei | |} Tears of Veeshan Expansion Mercenary Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Tears of Veeshan expansion. Note: Daeron will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. } |- | The City of Freeport | Daeron Ashenwing (Freeport) | Monk | Aerakyn | |} Altar of Malice Expansion Mercenaries The following are available after looting and examining their respective tokens, dropped in Altar of Malice instances: } |- | Death Weave Isle | Quaar the Feral | Berserker | Urzarach | |- | Grim Shales | Zun Tek'Xakra | Troubador | Akhevan | |- | North Dshinn | Lorr'kejut | Inquisitor | Allu’thoa | |- | South Dshinn | Zelbie Whackya | Paladin | Pygmy | |- | Kithicor Island | Werner Thunderleg | Monk | Human | |} Collector's Edition purchasers received a /claim token which, when examined, makes Kluuron V'Lorn available in your city's Mercenary Den: } |- | The City of Freeport | Kluuron V'Lorn (Freeport) | Defiler | Cultist of Primordial Malice | |} Terrors of Thalumbra Expansion Mercenary Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Collector's Edition or Premium Edition of the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion. Note: Delidrae will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. This mercenary uses Wizard-like and Brigand-like abilities as well as having some healing potential. } |- | The City of Freeport | Delidrae, the Ineffable Thorn (Freeport) | DPS | Glaufaye | |} Tinkerfest Mercenaries Hireable after you complete the The Reticent Tinkerer quest in Steamfont Mountains during Tinkerfest. They can be located inside Redd's Abode , located in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. Access to Redd's Abode is available after Tinkerfest as long as your character has completed the quest during Tinkerfest. Bristlebane Day Mercenary Hireable in the Mercenary Den of each city after you complete during Bristlebane Day. Ten Year Veteran Reward Mercenaries Claim an item with the /claim command and use it to unlock. You can recruit them in the Mercenary Den. Tradeskill Mercenaries Raffik is available after completing his last Tradeskilling quest, . He stands on the docks of Isle of Mara. Qho Augren is available after completing his last Gathering quest, . He wanders near the waterfall on Isle of Mara. Rogues Gallery Mercenaries A set of new mercenaries was introduced with the Rum Cellar Pack. There are mercenary crates purchasable through the Marketplace that give you a random token for the selected archetype. The following archetypes are currently available: Archon (Priest/Inquisitor) and Martial (Fighter/Monk), Mindbender (Mage/Coercer), and Songspinner (Scout/Dirge). Mercenary crates are tradeable until they are redeemed for tokens. The tokens can then be used to hire the indicated mercenaries or sold to city merchants for status points. Each archetype has 5 common, 3 uncommon, and 2 rare mercenaries. All archetype tokens give you a chance to receive the ultra-rare fallen paladin mercenary. To hire the mercenary indicated on a mercenary token, examine it and click on the option to sign the mercenary contract. You must then go to the Rogues' Gallery to hire the mercenary in person. The Rogues' Gallery is a special zone that can be found by clicking on the appropriate door in the Qeynos or Freeport Mercenary Den (basement). In Freeport take door at . 2016 Mercenaries The Mercenaries below are available as of fall 2016, but may change at any time. :See the official announcement about the changes. *Previous mercenaries crates were moved to "the vault," which means they are retired unless Daybreak decides to make them available for purchase again at a later date. :*If you have a token for the prior mercenaries from a previous crate purchase they can still be hired. *The mercenaries available as of fall 2016 are all paladins, with the exception of the ultra rare, which is a guardian. *To hire them, travel one level deeper inside the Rogues Gallery. Crusaders Retired The following can still be hired in the gallery if you have the tokens for them, but they have been retired from the Marketplace as of fall 2016. Archon Mercenaries Priests Martial Mercenaries Fighters Mindbender Mercenaries Mages Songspinner Mercenaries Scouts Seasonal Mercenaries During the annual Frostfell world event (in 2015), themed mercenaries were offered. All look like gingerbread men. Most are archon mercenaries, with one rare archeon, and an ultra rare martial mercenary. These Mercenaries are found by entering a door within the Rogues Gallery. The door to access these looks like a Magic Door to the Guild Hall. :Please confirm and create a table as needed for the info below and remove this note. Added for names and locs while still available! '' *Crunchy Gingerbread Archon - common? *Molasses Gingerbread Archon - common? *Delicious Gingerbread Archon - common? *Sugared Gingerbread Archon - common? *Sulky Gingerdread Archon - rare? Note: the name definitely has ''dread in it. *The Ninjabread Man - martial, ultra rare? Category:EverQuest II Category:Age of Discovery